Yugioh GX: A Duel with Destiny
by Rolfe the Soulless
Summary: Set during the second year of Duel Academy, strange things start happening (huge surprise). When students start disappearing, our heroes start investigating, and don't like what they find.


Ch.1 A Duel with Destiny

Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, along with Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa, sat in the stands at the entrance exams, waiting for the call to come to the helicopter that would bring them to Duel Academy. The last exam had just ended, and they were getting anxious. "Come on, what's the holdup?", Jaden said impatiently. "The last exam just ended!"

"Uhhhh... Jay," Syrus said, "look at Crowler!" They both looked at Dr. Crowler just in time to hear him scream, "LATE IS RUDE! I WILL DESTROY THIS UPSTART MYSELF!"

Then, about thirty seconds later, "Demitri Borhaven, please report to Dueling Field 3." The group of friends saw, about a minute later, a green haired man in a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants walking to Dueling Field 3. "We'll he was late, so maybe he's like you, Jaden."

"Or maybe he's trying to put on a show."Alexis said.

They all looked at the Dueling Field and saw Crowler draw his starting hand. "I'll draw," he said, drawing his sixth card, "and activate Dark World Dealings, which makes us both draw one card, then discard one card. I'll discard Amarylease, then activate Geartown!" Geartown, a giant city full of factories and grinding gears. "Then I'll banish Amarylease and due to its effect, I can summon a Level 5 or higher monster with one less Tribute, and Geartown does the same thing for Ancient Gear monsters, so I'll summon Ancient Gear Golem!"Crowler gestured towards Dimitri, indicating that he ended his turn.

Turn 1

Crowler 4000

Ancient Gear Golem, 3000 ATK

Field: Geartown

"I'll draw," Dimitri said, "and then I'll activate my Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor, destroying your Geartown!" Geartown exploded in a shower of pixels, replaced by a tomb with two obelisks behind it. "Then, I'll Special Summon... Cyber Dragon!" Dimitri said as a serpentine machine appeared on the field. "I'll then activate Share the Pain, which makes it so that you have to Tribute a monster, but I do as well." Both Cyber Dragon and Ancient Gear Golem disappeared. "And finally, because my monster I wanted to summon needs three Tributes, I'll have to pay 1000 Life Points as the last Tribute because of Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

Dimitri 3000

"Come forth, The Wicked Avatar!" Everyone gasped as a giant black sphere appeared. "I'll equip Junk Barrage to him," Dimitri said, "Then I'll end my turn."

Turn 2

Dimitri 3000

The Wicked Avatar, ? ATK

Field: Mausoleum of the Emperor

Crowler smirked as he drew his next card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Ancient Gear Golem! Golem, attack his Avatar! Mechanized Melee!"

The Obelisk Blues cheered as the gear giant sped towards the Avatar. "Not so fast, Crowler," Dimitri said, "you see, my Avatar's ATK becomes your Golem's ATK

plus one hundred!" Suddenly, the mechanized warrior exploded and showered Crowler with machine parts .

Crowler 2400

"What!?" Crowler yelled. "You see teacher," Dimitri said, "Junk Barrage inflicts damage to you equal to half your monster's attack!" Crowler sighed and gestured towards Dimitri weakly, "Your move," he said, "not that you will be able to defeat me this turn."

Turn 3

Crowler 2400

Dimitri smiled as he pulled out his next card. "I smell victory!" he yelled triumphantly, "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Ancient Gear Golem!" Moments later, the mechanized warrior reappeared on the field. "Now my Avatar's attack points are 3100!" Dimitri screamed "Now, Avatar, end him! Corrupt Wind Blast!"

Crowler 0

The Avatar never actually moved to attack, but everyone felt the air grow darker, more malevolent. No one but Jaden saw the dark purple energy that rose from the ground, and shot towards Crowler. Crowler fell to his knees, yelling, "Defeated by an amateur again! No!" Dimitri walked up to Crowler with a sarcastic smile and said, "Well... it looks like I made the cut huh." He started to walk away when Crowler yelled, "No you most certainly have not...GAH!" he was cut short as a card flew through the air, slicing off his ponytail. Dimitri stood there, sarcastic smile still on his face, "Say that again and I'll cut off more than just a ponytail."


End file.
